comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanderson Hong (Earth-1938)
Origin Sanderson Hong is the only child of two shopkeepers. Life could be hard for Hongs. Sanderson's father had immigrated from China to find a better life and his mother was disowned by her district attorney father for marrying a poor shopkeeper against his wishes. The Hongs' shop was for secondhand clothes. There never had much money, but they were a happy family. Sanderson, or "Sandy" as his mother called him, was very intelligent for his age. While Sandy found it hard to bond with kids his own age, he was fine with the many books he would check out from the library. His absolute favorites were Sherlock Holmes stories and Agatha Christie novels. Wanting to be like the brilliant detectives, Sandy began to closely examine the habits of people. Helping out in his parents' store let him see many different people. Sandy began to get almost creepily good at figuring out if someone was lying or what they were feeling. Sandy was close to only one other person who wasn't his parents was his aunt, Dian. Dian still lived with her father but was quite rebellious in secret. However, she made her anger at her father's choice to disown her sister well-known. Dian frequently visited her sister. Sandy loved her dry sense of humor and often played "detective" games with her. However, Sanderson couldn't help but see how sad his parents got whenever Dian spoke about her father. Using his deductive reasoning skill, Sandy realized what his grandfather had done to his mother and his harsh judgment of his father. Sandy developed a deep dislike of his grandfather from that day on. This dislike grew into something much stronger when Sandy was fourteen and his life was forever changed. Sanderson was reading a book when two men entered the shop. From the second Sandy saw them, realized they were up to no good. He told his mother his worries, who sent him up to their apartment above the shop to his father. Sanderson told his father what was happening when they heard his mother shouting. Sandy's father rushed down to the shop when a dozen gunshots ran out. Sanderson wanted to go help his parents but was frozen in place by fear. For hours, Sanderson stayed in his apartment, praying his parents would come up. Finally, Sandy heard someone coming up the stairs. Sandy hoped it would be one of his parents. It was his Aunt Dian. She smiled with relief upon seeing her nephew and then started to cry. Realizing his parents were dead, Sandy ran to his aunt and collasped in her arms. Golden Boy The men had been working for the mob and wanted revenge on Sandy's grandfather for sending their boss to jail. While DA Bian and the family he lived with had been given protection, his disowned daughter had been forgotten. To his credit, DA Bian felt incredible guilt. However, it was too late in Sandy's eyes. He refused to live in his grandfather's house and ran away many times. The only person he could stand in the house was Dian and even she was going out more and more. One night, Sandy left in the dead of night and went to the train station. He would go to Boston and write a letter to his aunt to let her know he was okay. After that, Sandy didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew it would better than living in constant reminders of his parents' unsolved murder. Sandy was waiting for the train when a slightly portly man came to sit next to him. The man asked where Sandy was going. When Sandy replied it was none of the man's business, the man agreed. It was Sandy's aunt's business though. Sandy realized that man was sent by his aunt. While Sandy was planning his escape, the man told him that he lost his parents too, although in an accident rather than a murder. The man noted how empty, alone and helpless he had felt. Sandy began to pay attention. Sanderson had also felt that way but wouldn't admit that to anyone. Sandy asked the man if ever goes a way. The man said it didn't but knew ways to make it feel better. He could show Sandy if Sandy returned to his aunt. After scanning the man to see if he had any other motives, Sandy agreed. The man was named Wesley Dodds and had been Dian's friend for about a year. He brought Sandy to Dian's new apartment, where she scolded Sandy for leaving while hugging him. When she was done, she asked Sandy to move in with her. The boy agreed. Wesley Dodds began to leave so Sandy asked him to reveal the secret that had made him feel better. Wes looked at him a long moment before saying that it helping others. Wes left without another word. With the DA's permission, Dian became Sandy's legal guardian. Sandy felt much more comfortable around Dian, who would talk with him about his mystery novels or their shared grief. Wes wa as regular freature at Dian's apartment. Ever vigilant, Sandy noticed three things. One, Wesley was much more observant than with awkward, shy demeanor would lead on. Two, Wes and Dian shared romantic feelings for each other. Three, Dian leaving the apartment to go with Wes on "dates" didn't match how serious they were, even if they both tried to hide it. Sandy figured they wouldn't tell if he asked, so if followed them out one night. Sandy found Dian and Wes in small closed-down warehouse. There, Sandy discovered that Wesley was secretly the "Mystery-Man" Sandman. While there was few heroes active in New York at the time, Sandman was the most mysterious, mainly appearing at less flashy crimes and seeming to know when or where crimes would happen. Sanderson only knew him because he read a newspaper article on how Sandman might be a detective. Now, Sandy got caught by the Sandman himself. Dian scolded him but Sandy was more concerned with the fact she was dating a superhero. Wes told Sanderson he was trying to find the murderers of Sandy's parents. Sandy asked to help but Wes and Dian told him that it was too dangerous. However, Sandy was never good at doing what he was told. Sandy snooped around, hiding in places in Chinatown to learn information. He learned where the mob was hiding out. Wes checked in with it and found out Sandy was right. Wes captured the two men who killed Sandy's parents. Wesley admitted Sandy was actually very good finding information. Dian, who already worked with Sandman by planning out his ambushes, allowed Sandy to work with them as work as he never put himself in the action. For the first time since the death of his parents, Sandy felt happy. Sands of Time For a year, Sanderson got used to life with Dian and Wes. Exactly a year after Wes and Sandy first talked, Dian and Wes asked Sandy how he would feel if Dian became his offical legal guardian with Wes as a foster father. Sandy was overjoyed at the idea. They celebrated with a marathon of the noir detective movies Sandy loved so much. However, Wes had a terrible prophetic dream about an army of the dead invading New York. Dian and Sandy wanted to stay and help Wesley but Wes got them to leave the city. Sandy was glued to the radio the whole day, listening as a madman raised an undead army. He feared that Wesley would perish in battle. Much to Sandy's delight, other "mystery-men" came to the fight. With the help of Wesley, the heroes defeated the evil villain. The heroes deiced form a "Justice Society" to quickly gathered if another huge threat appeared. While Sandy was somewhat angry with Wes for a few weeks for sending him away, he quickly became interested in all of his foster father's new teammates. With his persistent personality, Sandy got to know many of them. As Sandy grew older, he became a more active part of Wes's Sandman missions. When Wes was out of town on JSA missions, Dian would dress up as the Sandman with Sandy helping her from the sidelines. Sandy began asking his guardians if he could also act as a back-up Sandman but they said he had to prove he wouldn't be reckless about it first.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Shape Shifting